The City of Dreams
by unapaulagetic
Summary: Ross and Laura can only dream in the city of dreams, and maybe, just maybe, the magic of the city is enough to make their dreams come true.


June 9 and June 10 have been a good two days for Laura Marano.

Based on true events. :)

* * *

"All I wanna be all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you. Yeah, you!"

Laura smiled as Brad looked directly at her, but on the inside, she didn't know what to feel.

"Cut!" The Director yelled, "Great job, everyone! That's a wrap."

"Let's give it up for our very special guest, ladies and gentlemen, Laura Marano!" James yelled as everyone cheered. Laura felt loved and wanted, but something was missing. Someone was missing. Or rather, she was missing someone. Here she was, filming a music video, playing the love interest of a band who personally asked for her cameo - she should feel on top of the world. Sure, she was grateful for the friendship she had formed with The Vamps within the past month, and she had a ridiculous amount of fun hanging out with them as well as making new friends on the beach, but she wished more than anything that it was R5's music video and that it was Ross who was singing to her, like it has been. Like it should be.

As everyone headed into the hut for their dinner together before everyone's departure, Brad cleared his throat, "You look absolutely stunning, I don't know if I can tell you that enough."

"Oh, stop it! Thank you," she blushed. This music video had made her feel beautiful. Sure, she had been told countless times through her twitter mentions that she was beautiful, but actually feeling beautiful is completely different than simply being told you are. She felt like a new person; she discovered that she could be sexy, that she was sexy. But not in the connotation that others had given it before, no. She was confident, she knew her worth, and more importantly, she knew who and what she deserved.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

_Monday, June 10th_

"Welcome to the City of Dreams," Laura heard the Dean of Students say. As his speech boomed through the microphone, Laura looked around the room at her fellow NYU mates. She was ecstatic to be at NYU, her future alma mater, and was humbled to be invited to their class of 2018 commencement as their honorable guest. Quietly she sat next to her father, Damiano, who squeezed her hand whenever the Dean said anything about the "exciting curriculum" and "phenomenal opportunities" NYU had to offer. Damiano asked Laura to come with her because nothing got a college professor more excited than, well, talking about college. Especially when it came to his daughter's opportunities in college. She could not wait for college. Everything she had ever worked for was here - her four years of all nighters, missing out on cast hang-outs - everything had paid off since NYU was almost as excited to have Laura than Laura was to be there. Granted, she was only there as a guest since she was not planning on joining the Class of 2018, but rather, the Class of 2019, as she was deferring a year to film season 4 of Austin and Ally. College could wait, she thought. Getting to spend one more year with the people she loved most, with the guy she cared for most, would be worth it.

* * *

As Damiano packed up their suitcases, he paused to smile at Laura.

"I'm so proud of you," he stated, glowing. "Everything you've done has finally paid off."

Laura hated slashed loved when her dad got all sentimental on her. She was always a Daddy's girl, so when her dad shared moments like these with her, she couldn't help but feel like his five year old girl again. "It's all because of you, dad. You've always supported my dreams, I literally can't thank you enough."

"You don't ever have to thank me. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, dad. Really."

Damiano walked over to Laura's bed where she was sitting and squeezed her tight. "When all of this is over, what are you going to do?"

Laura was confused, "I'm going to college, dad. What do you mean?"

"No, no," Damiano shook his head. "What's your new goal?"

Laura hadn't thought of this. Sure, there were countless things she wanted to do, but they were just that. Things she wanted to do. There wasn't anything that she could think of wanting. At least, nothing that she's ever wanted as much as she's wanted to go to college in New York.

Her father knew when Laura was deep in thought.

"Find your new dream," he advised.

* * *

As Ross scrolled through his Twitter feed, one tweet made him catch his breath:

"lauramarano: Check out TheVampsBand video for #SomebodyToYou! You'll see this amazing brunette….Demi Lovato! Oh, I'm in it too ㈶0 /0go2nfVXFgA"

If someone in his family asked him, he was watching it for Demi. Just Demi.

When the video was over, he locked his phone and brushed his fingers through his hair. She was beautiful. He didn't think it was possible, but she really did get even more beautiful each time he saw her. He couldn't help himself. So, he unlocked his phone and found her name in his messages list.

**Hello.**

Not even a minute later, he got a reply.

**Ross! How are you?**

**Great. Touring… there's nothing like it. What have you been doing?**

As he hit sent, he was hoping she wouldn't bring up the music video. God knows he didn't want to talk about how amazing The Vamps are. Certainly, he thought they were great. Just not with her. Before his mind wandered too much, his phone buzzed.

**I actually just got out of an NYU conference! So I'm in New York right now. :)**

He was confused. He had told her she was going to defer another year if Austin and Ally was picked up for a fourth season, and it was… so why was she at a conference for a college she shouldn't be attending just yet? He found himself breathing harder than before.

**Oh. You're going to juggle Austin and Ally and NYU?**

Please reply, please reply, he thought to himself. Any minute longer with the thought of not getting to spend as much time with her on set of Austin and Ally drove him crazy. But, Laura was a fast texted, even with her flip phone. One of the many things he loved about her, she didn't play the waiting game to reply to texts.

**I'm going to NYU in 2015, after Austin and Ally! They asked me to come speak as a guest.**

Of course they did, Ross thought. NYU would be crazy not to promote the hell out of having someone as amazing as Laura going to their university. Suddenly, Ross remembered that they were leaving for their flight to New York tonight.

**Please tell me you'll be in New York tomorrow, too.**

He was smiling. Wide. The thought of having Laura at their concert, cheering him on… he caught himself. Laura was his friend. Just his friend.

So, he deleted his text and re-wrote it.

**Oh, great. That's awesome.**

More than Ross would like to admit, he would've loved if Laura came to their concert. Even as a child, he's always dreamed of having the love of his life come to his shows when he was a famous rock star, cheering him on in the crowd. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of how often Alexa visited Rocky, because the only time Laura constantly visited Ross was in his dreams.

* * *

As Laura read Ross' text, she looked at her father who was now on the phone with her mother. His wife. The love of his life. He was beaming as he spoke into the phone with her.

"I love and miss you so much," he heard her say.

Even after two children, they were just as in love when they were first married. That was one thing Laura loved about her parents - they were so in love. She hoped that one day she could have that type of love, too. She wanted love more than anything. Her thoughts found their way to Ross, and as much as she loved telling herself the feelings weren't there, they were. She loved him, no amount of lying to herself could change that (though in the past she was convinced that doing so would have worked). For years she had pushed back her feelings for him, always thinking that it was he who should be making the first move.

As Damiano got off the phone, laughing, Laura watched him. He was hugging the phone to his chest, sitting silently.

"Dad, how did you and mom meet?" She found it weird that she never asked him this before.

"She smiled at me," he said, smiling.

"Then you introduced yourself?" Laura asked.

"Oh no," Damiano laughed. "I was way too nervous. Your mom's beauty was intimidating. She introduced herself to me."

Laura was shocked, she was sure that her father, this italian man that she loved so.. the italian man that intimated every guy that approached her… would have made the first move for the woman he loves. "So, mom made the first move?"

"Yes she did," he laughed. "I'm so glad she did. Sometimes in love, you just have to jump."

Laura took a deep breath. She was going to do this.

Opening her laptop to R5's website, she checked to see what city they would be in next. She couldn't interrupt their tour, so she decided that whatever city they're in that's most convenient for her to go to is where she would do it. That's where she would jump.

"Wow," Laura whispered to herself as she looked at their website. R5 was going to be in New York on Tuesday, June 10th for a concert.

She took out her flip phone and dialed Stormie's number.

"Laura, who are you calling?" Damiano asked.

"Stormie."

"Why?"

"I'm jumping."

"I don't follow..."

"I'm chasing my dream."

* * *

_Tuesday, June 10th_

As Laura got into the taxi with her father, Damiano, she realized she was nervous. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating outrageously fast. She hadn't seen Ross since the RDMA's, it felt like a lifetime ago. She missed him. A lot. (But if you asked her, she'd say that she missed all of her friends and all of the Lynches.)

When the taxi finally arrived, she was careful not to trip when stepping onto the curb. She was wearing heels higher than she's even worn before. When Damiano asked why she was so dressed up hours earlier, she told him that it was because they were going to an expensive restaurant for dinner. After all, he was wearing a button up and slacks. But really, she wanted to look good for the event after dinner. For a certain blond haired best friend of hers.

When she got into the VIP area, as specified by Stormie, she sat down before anyone in the crowd could notice her. The VIP area was assorted with round tables and since she was early, she got to choose the best table right at the front. Minutes later, Stormie noticed her, the smile and sparkle in her eye obvious.

"Ross is going to be so excited when he sees you!" she told Laura. Sure, she was saying this as innocently as possible, (after all, they were _besties) _but Laura wished more than anything that she had meant it more than just that.

"I can't wait to see _him!_" Laura said too eagerly. "And the rest of you awesome Lynches! I've missed you all so much." She mentally punched herself then smiled, hoping the embarrassment behind it wasn't noticeable.

As Brandon and Savannah performed, Laura danced and even found her father swaying in his chair. It was impossible to not have fun. They were the Maranos, and they were in the same building as the Lynches. It was impossible to not have a good time knowing that they'd be reunited soon. Their two families just… clicked.

When their set ended, Stormie got up to escort Damiano and Laura backstage. As Laura got up, Damiano stayed seated.

"You coming, dad?" Laura asked.

"No, I'll stay here. A good father doesn't interfere with his little girl's dreams," he said, smiling.

Stormie was confused, but Laura smiled knowingly, "Thanks, dad."

As Stormie and Laura reached the lower level, the crowd cheered her name. Security had to escort them both to make sure that they had gotten backstage as quickly as possible. As she walked backstage into a hallway, Stormie stopped. "Wait here," she said, excited.

Laura stood in the hallway, alone and nervous. With the echo of the hallway, even the sound of her pacing was loud. She was nervous, no, frightful. She didn't want to get turned down. Even worse, if things didn't work out, or if he didn't feel the same, things could get awkward. How would Austin and Ally be Austin and Ally? She was beginning to get cold feet about the whole thing when suddenly, Ross opened the door she was standing in front of.

"Laura?!" He said as he stood, grin on his face.

"What am I doing here? I must be in the wrong place," she said as she pretended to walk away. Ross chased after her then grabbed her from behind. "I've missed you, dude!"

As he let go, Laura turned herself around and pulled Ross in for a deeper hug and whispered, "I missed you, too. More than you know." She wasn't planning on saying the second part but it had just… come out. It wasn't word vomit, because she was glad she said it. But it was like she had studied for a test so well that every question became common sense and second nature. Her love for Ross Lynch became second nature.

The hug lasted longer than they had planned, and they didn't notice that all of Ross' siblings surrounded them, including Ratliff and Rocky making "ooh, love birds" sounds and all.

Riker cleared his throat with, "When you two love birds are done, I'd like to give Ms. Marano a hug, too."

As they let go, Ross' face was pink, and Laura's grin was complimented by a blush that not even foundation could hide.

While Laura conversed with Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff, Rydel pulled Ross aside.

"Best surprise ever?" Rydel asked.

"Best surprise ever," Ross told her.

"Are you blushing?" Rydel asked. "Oh my gosh, you're totally blushing."

"What are you talking about? Am not." Ross said, completely embarrassed.

"For the record, I think she'd make a great addition to the Lynch family," and with that, Rydel walked away to join the four who were already laughing at who knows what.

She was being serious. Ross knew that. Rydel was being completely serious in giving Ross her approval of Laura. And in that moment, watching all of his siblings talk to the love of his life, Ross had realized that his dream had finally come true. Here Laura was, in the flesh, surprising him at his concert. His dream was coming true. Well, almost.

"Hey boys, let's give Ross and Laura time to catch up," Rydel winked as she escorted Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff into another room three doors down, "I'm sure they've got a lot to tell each other."

She meant that in more ways than one.

As the door closed, Laura gave Ross another hug.

"I really am so glad to see you," Ross said while they hugged.

"I'm really glad to be here. You have no idea."

"I wanted to tell you something," they said at the same time. As they let go of each other, they laughed at their jinx-you-owe-me-a-soda moment.

"Wow," Ross laughed. "Sometimes when we talk, I feel like we really are-"

"Austin and Ally?" Laura laughed, "Sometimes it does feel that way."

"Except, you know, the complicated relationship and everything," Ross blurted. Wow, he thought. That was definitely word vomit.

"Maybe we can learn from them," Laura said as she stared into Ross' eyes, serious.

Ross had no clue where this was coming from, and was more surprised to hear it than Laura was to say it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… Austin and Ally love each other. They know it. But, they've never just.. jumped."

"Jumped?"

"They don't make their dreams reality."

Ross could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"And what's your dream?" he asked, curious and incredibly hopeful.

Laura suddenly found her throat extremely dry, "To be with you."

Laura's palms were sweaty again, so she held them together hoping that it would somehow take away their clamminess.

"Funny," Ross said, "That's mine, too."

As Ross watched Laura's hesitant, unsure face slowly turn into a smile, he grabbed her waist and slowly leaned in. As they kissed, their dream became a reality.


End file.
